


Darkness Within

by Rainbowdumplings



Category: Erotica - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, The Babadook (2014)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowdumplings/pseuds/Rainbowdumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline Andrews is trying to keep her relationship going with her boyfriend , even though her feelings are fading for him . As she try to maintain her love life a dark and mysterious figure , the Babadook, enter her life to make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Packet

 

            My days have been feeling like emptiness ever since I had got closer to my boyfriend, Darrel. I thought it was love but ever since Darrel confess his feeling for me I felt a little surprise that  I wasn’t feeling fireworks or butterflies in my stomach , like how  it is with most couples when they had pass the fifth month in the relationship. I wasn’t head over hills for him like I use to be. Maybe I was bored with the relationship but I cared for him. I didn’t wanted to lose him. He was the only guy to find me attractive in the society of blandness.

            I laid in my bed thinking over my feelings for my boyfriend. I remember the first day I met him. It was in summer of last year in my neighborhood’s park. I was reading one my steamy hentai mangas when I spotted Darrel walking by in his Iron Man t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He wore run down black tennis shoes as he was coming my way. My face darken as I saw his handsome face that was covered in a brushy beard.

I try to hide my face behind the Japanese smut since my face turn completely red. As he was approaching me I notice he made eye contact with me as I was looking at him. I froze as my eyes never moved from his, wishing myself to be invisible so I don’t have to talk this attractive geeky man. Every time I talk to beautiful people I start to get nervous and stutter when I talk or I find myself in uncontrollable giggles.  Unfortunately, that is how most my crushes failed when I was in my school years. The boys would find me creepy or weird when I approach them. When the guys come to me they think I am uninterested because of my uncontrollable giggles. They thought I was trying to scare them off when actually I wanted them.  I always get rejected.

I try to keep myself calm as Darrel walked up to me. He smile at me as he sat twenty inches from me on the bench I was sitting on. “Such a gorgeous day out here isn’t it?” I nodded my head in agreement to him.  Darrel looked at me curiously. “Can you speak miss?” I nodded my head, “I...I don’t...t-talk much s-s-since …I’m sorry. I-I gotta go.” I panic as I quickly got up. Suddenly my manga fell from my hands. It landed on the ground with the pages open to a hard core bondage scene with a girl getting fucked by tentacles coming out Adolf Hitler.  I gasped as I was going to pick up the book before Darrel see it, but it was too late his hands were on it.  “Miss, you almost forgot your….Oh what the hell is this? Is this Nazi porn?!” Darrel said as his eyes widen in shock by the scene of the porn he was seeing. He started flipping through the manga as he snicker. “Man, you’re quite kinky miss. Do you enjoy reading this kind of stuff?” I nodded my head while blushing, “Yes, I do. I just really love this series of hentai. It is my favorite haha.”

“So, what the series called?” Darrel looked at one scene in the book where a magical girl is having sex with one of the Nazi guards while stabbing the man with her sword like claws.   I smile at him, “It is called Mien Cum Scouts. The story about magical space girls fighting against alien Nazis. It’s a satire.”

“How original.” He snicker, “You are quite an interesting girl. I like that. My name is Darrel Gilway and what is your name, kinky lady?”

“My name is Caroline Andrews.” I blushed as he smirk at me. Darrel gently grabbed my hand and held it.  “Well, it is nice to meet you Miss Caroline.”

After our first meeting each other our relationship had grown. We became inseparable. I remember the first time we made love to each other. We both took each other’s virginities. It felt like my whole body had exploded in pleasure.  I smile at that memory. Maybe if I play with myself I might rekindle my feeling for my once beloved.

My body started to heat up as I ran my hand up and down my inner legs, feeling the heat between my thighs. I slide a couple fingers inside my panties as I rub my pubis. The hair slip between my fingers as I try to find the familiar hole that keep me up at nights from thinking of crude thoughts. I could feel the moisture around the opening of my vagina, letting my fingers envelope in the wetness. My fingers moved to the rhythm of how my boyfriend was with me. Sliding the fingers in and out as quickly as I can make myself see the universe explode in my eyes. I was on the verge of climaxing until I heard three knocks on the main door in the living room.

The sheets were toss off my bed as I pull up my underwear. I groan in frustration as I walk out my bedroom door and went straight to the front door.  As I open the door there was no one there. All that was there when I open the door was a medium size box wrap in pink wrapping paper with a black bow on top of it. I pick up the unexpected present and close the door behind me as I sat on my couch.  I wanted to open the box and see what is inside of it. My hands was about to tear the wrapping paper until I saw a name tag on it. It is address to Mr. Darrel Gilway and Ms. Caroline Andrews. I huff in disappointment as I have to wait for Darrel to get to my house from his job.

I put the packet away in the coat closet, so it doesn’t tempt me to open it.  After placing the packet in the closet I heard a low whisper from the coat closet as I was walking away.  When I turn to the closet the whispering would stop. My shoulders shrug as I continue to walk away from the closet. “I must be hearing things then. I need to stop reading Creepypastas late at night.”


	2. Mister Babadook

I waited all day for my boyfriend to get home.  He must had a long day at work at the sex and bondage shop in our area. I always wonder if he ever saw couples that were freakier than us.

            As I lay on the couch my thoughts ran through my mind. Wondering what was in the box that I put in the coat closet. Most importantly who is the one that will send a gift to me and my boyfriend? I hadn’t told anybody about me dating Darrel, except my close friend Lori and couple of people in my family.

            Pondering on who sent me and my boyfriend the gift, I clean the house while waiting for Darrel to come to home. I clean the living room, picking up the clutter of books on the coffee table. I walk over to the bookshelf by the coat closet in the hallway.

As I were arranging the books in alphabet order on the shelf, the door of the closet creek open. I froze as the coat closet’s door continue to open. I place the rest of the books that I was holding onto the shelf and shut the door. Before I closed the door I look inside of the closet to see what cause the door to open on its own. There was nothing in there except my costumes and couple of items from my childhood, like my scrap book that I had since I was a baby.

Shit! The present was gone but it couldn’t move on its own. Could it? I shook my head as in thinking that a present can move on its own. I probably misplace it or thought I put it in the coat closet. My mind like to play tricks on me.

I shut the door behind me and walk to the couch.  When I approach the couch I was greeted by the present on the coffee table wrapped in its pink and black goodness. I blink a couple of times as seeing the box. I shrug my shoulders as I relaxed. I gently took the present from the table and put it back in the coat closet.

            While I was cleaning the whole house the gift would pop up in odd places in the house. I found it in the refrigeration while putting some pizza away that I left out from last night. It got frustrating that the present would not stay in one place.   For some reason it just wanted to be open.  Every time I would snatch the gift and put it back in the coat closet it would come back to me, no matter what I did to it.

            When I finish cleaning the bathroom I was greeted by the present on the counter by the sink. I took a deep breath in irritation as seeing the gift right in front of me.  Snatching the gift from the bathroom counter I walk out the bathroom, down the hallway, and to the living room. My body found itself sitting on the couch holding the pink present.  I felt like I were hypnotized by the packet as my fingers slowly trace the wrapping paper. My fingers trace to the top of the gift as it is inches away from tearing the paper off of it.

Before I opened the present the front door started to unlock its self. I froze and blinked hard to get myself out of being hypnotize. I place the gift back on the coffee table, walking away from it as I stood in front of the door.

As the door open I smile at my boyfriend and welcome him home with a hug.  Darrel gently hug me back as he close and lock the door before him. He took his hands to my face. I look at him in silent as his fingers press against my smooth face. My chest lean into him as I kiss him. We kiss each other for a few minutes before we departed.

I smirk at him as I drag him to the couch in our cozy living room. Darrel’s brown eyes spotted the nice wrapped present on the coffee table as we sat on the couch. My body scoot close to my boyfriend while I pick up the gift and brought it to him. “We got a packet today that was address to us. Doesn’t say who it is from.” Darrel expected the name tag, “Hmm…maybe they forgot to put their name on it.  Well, this gift looks harmless and I doubt it will be someone we don’t know. It is probably your friend Lori.” I nodded in agreement with Darrel.

I remember when Lori would send us unusual and strange gifts that was wrapped in pretty packets. One time she send us matching pink lace panties for us to wear. I may never know how she got my boyfriend‘s size though but we never forgot that gift.  “Okay, let’s open it!” I said in excitement. Darrel face lighten up with a grin as we start tearing into the present. When we open the box there was different color tissue paper in it. I toss out the tissue paper as it hit the floor in a rainbow mess. There was no more paper in the box except there was medium size red, hardback book.

My boyfriend pick up the book. “Huh...That is odd to get a children book from your friend.” My eyes scanned the cover of the book as Darrel held it in his hands. It had a black silhouette of broad shoulder human like creature with a top hat on the cover. Under the silhouette it was title as “Mister Babadook.” Strange, it doesn’t have an author to this book, like most books have their authors on the cover of it. Mister Babadook. That name sound familiar, but where have I heard that name before.

I took the book from Darrel’s hands. Opening the book. I saw dark ink illustration of the Babadook with a big smile on his white face. He was wearing a top hat, black over coat, and long claw-like fingers. His fingers look like it was dip in inky tar. The hair around his head was shaggy and black. It reach his broad shoulders. He just blended together with darkness as the only thing that stood out on him was his face.

Darrel looked at the illustration. “Mr. Babadook is sure a creepy motherfucker haha.” He snicker. I had a sincere smirk on my face as I look at the picture. “I think he is adorable.” Darrel eyed me, weirdly. “Like you ever would leave me for that.” He scoffed as his finger touch the picture of the Babadook. Soft giggles escape my lips, “If he has a bigger dick than you, maybe.” I said with laughter. I wasn’t being serious, but something does attract me to the dark figure in the book.

My boyfriend rolled his eyes. “Oh okay. Let’s just start reading this book.” I nodded in agreement. We turn the page. “If it’s in a word or it’s in a look. You can’t get rid of the Babadook.” I read the first sentence. The page was smeared in black ink with words looking like a serial killer wrote it. I looked at Darrel a little bit frighten by this. He shrugs his shoulders and turn the page. He began to read. “If you’re clever one and you know what it is to see…” Our eyes saw the black and white illustration of lamp and open door. Inside the door was the dark creature himself, Mister Babadook. “Then you can make friends with a special one. A friend of you and me.” He pulls the grey tab on the right page. It moved the creature hand as it was waving at us.  Darrel smiled at this motion. “Oh look, Caroline! He is waving at you. Mr. Babadook want to be your friend…with benefits.” He put two fingers spread apart over his mouth while wiggling his tongue between the fingers.

My eyes narrow as I glared at him, turning to the next page. Darrel chuckle saying he was only kidding about that. “His name is Mister Babadook and this is his book.” My fingers turn to the next page and I continue to read. “A rumbling sound then 3 sharp knocks: ba BA-ba DOOK! DOOK! DOOK! That’s when you’ll know that he’s around. You’ll see him if you look.” There was an illustration of a closet with its door shut with the words ‘rumble’ in bold black lettering.  In the corner of the page, there was a woman and man having sex together in a bed. Darrel took a closer look at the drawing. “They look like us.” I inspected the illustration and he was right. The man had Darrel’s beard and the woman had my long wary hair.

“Oh okay. Lori has some issues going on with her because this is getting little bit creepy.” Darrel giggle as he look at the picture. He open the closet door on the page that was across from the couple, showing what was inside was Mr. Babadook. “Yeah, this is just hilarious.”  I looked at the drawing and the saw the Babadook watching the illustration of us fucking. “Well, you do know Lori. She is quite a pervert.” I giggle as my boyfriend turn the page.

 We saw was the Babadook again. He is always smiling. “This is what on top. He’s funny don’t you think?” We were both in silent, wondering what is going to happen on the next page. Darrel flip the page and his face was disgusted by what he saw. He saw the illustration of me getting fucked by the Babadook. It even had Mister Babadook saying let me in. I started laughing while reading the page we were on. “See him in your room at night and you won’t sleep a wink.”   


            Darrel got up from the couch and walked away from me with the book still in my hands. “This is really strange and I don’t want to know what happens next. I am scared something bad is going to happen.” I smugly stare at him with a smirk on my face. “Oh, Darrel, this is Lori we are talking about. She probably drew you having a threesome with the Babadook and me.” I began to turn to the next page. My expression have fallen as my eyes widen in fright for what I have saw. Darrel stare at me with concern. “What does the book say, Caroline.”

           

            “I’ll soon take off my funny disguise (take heed of what you’ve read..)  And once you see what’s underneath...” The picture pop up the Babadook in a terrifying shadow behind Caroline. She was killing Darrel, black blood was dripping from his neck. The illustration had Caroline mouth full of his blood as she was grinning with joy. “You’re going to wish you were dead.” The book felled out my hands. This couldn’t be real.

            The book landed in front of Darrel’s feet. He was horrified what he saw. “That is fucking cruel. Your friend is fucking sick.” I got up from the couch and pick up the book, closing it while holding it. “Just relax, Darrel. It is only joke. It is just a story and it’s not real.” I calmly said to him as I place my hand on his shoulder. “I will call Lori tomorrow and see what made her make this gift, okay?” He nodded as he gently took my hand that was on his shoulder.


	3. He Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicated : Where the smut come into the fic.

 

Later that night we decided to lounge around in my bedroom. The room was pitch black, beside some shadows and light coming from the window in the room. The night was quiet and the moon was out, hiding behind the clouds.

Darrel and I laid in the bed. His hands ran through my hair, feeling how soft it was. “Caroline, when was the last time we made love to each other?” I was staring off in the distance of the dark surrounding of my room. “I think it was last week.” I answer before I turn to him. “Why?” His eyes made contact with mine as his face twist. Something was bothering him. “We need to reconnect with each other like we used too. When we first met.” I listen to him as he go on. “I notice that you are acting distant tonight. You usually snuggling up close to me when I play with your auburn locks. It usually turns you on.” He look at me with a sweet smile. “Is there something wrong with me?” I shook my head, “No. I just have something on my mind that is bothering me at the moment.” Darrel sit up as he took me in his arms. “What is it?”

“I feel like that book that came to us is alive. I don’t think Lori sent it to us. It feels too personal for Lori to know us like that.” My head shake from assuming that the book was alive, or something was living inside of it. “I’m probably crazy thinking that. We do know Lori. She is a perv but why would she have me kill you?” My boyfriend kiss me to calm myself from overthinking the situation. “Maybe your friend is jealous of me.  I think your friend just have sick sense of humor. You did say it’s just a story, remember? Don’t think too much of it, okay.” A small smile appeared on my sealed lips. “Oh okay.” My arms draped around Darrel’s neck as I gently kiss his cheek. My lips slowly made its ways to his lips.

Our lips collided together as our tongues slip into each other mouths. His tongue surrender to mine as I took over with dominance. Darrel’s hands slide under my shirt, feeling my tummy as he slowly trances his fingers on the skin. I lightly moan into the kiss as I feel him touching me. His hand pushes up against my ribs under the shirt. He was making his way to cup my breast. I stop him by biting on his tongue gently. Darrel jerk from the light pain on his tongue. He release himself from the kiss. “When did you became a biter?”

I snickered, “I wanted to try something new.” Darrel raise an eyebrow as he went back to kissing me. “I never imagine you being into biting.” He said through the kisses he placed on me. I straddle him as I puffed up my lips. His hands found the bottom of my shirt. He pulled it over my head as I left my arms up. The shirt flew to the ground. I was left in my light purple bra and shorts. I slowly grid into him. I moan lightly as I can feel myself getting turn on.

I could feel Darrel growing hard beneath me. I lightly giggled as he moan. My boyfriend decide to flip me over him as he was on top. I blushed lightly. We reunited with a kiss. His hands went to my back. “Let get you out of this bra. I know you are dying to get out.” He unsnapped the bra. The bra slide down my breasts. I could feel my nipple harden. I slipped the bra off and toss it over the bed. I smile innocently up to him as my cheeks blushed. Darrel held a sweet smile on his bearded face

His mouth found my breasts. He sucked and licked them lightly. My toes curled as he continue to tease my nipples. Darrel ran his hands down my chest to my hips. He pulled down my shorts completely off. They dangle at my ankles. He looked down at me with desire. I can feel myself getting wet. My underwear was probably soaked with my juices.  I wanted him, or I thought I did.

He lower his face close to my underwear region. I can feel the heat coming off my private parts. Darrel kissed and gently touched me. My breathing heighten as he quickly pulled off my panties with my shorts. I was bare naked in front of him. He took my hand and pulled me up as we passionately kiss each other. I close my eyes, enjoying the moment between me and him.

Suddenly, I can feel someone watching me. I open my eyes as I looked over my boyfriend. In the corner of my room there was a giant black shadow. It looked like it was wearing a top hat. Darrel kissed my neck as I watched the shadow. The shadow never moved as I moaned from his kisses.

I was pushed down on the bed as Darrel slide down his pants and took them off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear today. His average size dick stare at me as it was covered in a light bush of pubic hair. “Do you want me to suck on it?” I ask looking up to him. He nodded. I smile at him as I got on my knees and began to lick his shaft. He groaned.  I decide to put half his dick in my mouth as I sucked on it. My tongue whirl around the head. I could feel him twitch in my mouth.

As I was giving my boyfriend a blowjob, the shadow moved closer to the bed. I was intrigued by it. I should been frighten by it, but I wasn’t. Weird.  I wanted it to watch me. I smile as I continue to suck my boyfriend’s penis off. My hands reached behind him and grabbed his ass. Darrel gasped as I pull him in closer. I started to bob my head up and down. I could feel how slick it was down my throat. I wanted him to come in my mouth, but he stop me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?” Darrel looked down at me. “I want to pleasure you.” He laid me on my back as he crawled between my legs. I was disappointed that I didn’t make him cum. He always does this to me. It piss me off. I know I shouldn’t be mad at him.

Darrel began to lightly kiss the inside of my thigh and made a trail to my pussy. He began to tease me slowly as he lick my folds. I moan as he licked me. I closed my eyes in pleasure as he was deep in to me with his mouth. I could feel his tongue flick my clitoris, making me jump. His beard tickle me as he eat me out. I was on the verge of orgasm. I open my eyes, but what I saw made me froze.

The shadow was above us, watching us. It had formed into a humanoid creature. It had long, black clawed fingers. The creature fingers waved in and out. They had shaggy longish black hair and top hat.  Its face was white. They had a wide, shape teeth grin on their face. Their body blend into the shadows of the room. The creature stare at me. I knew who it was. It was the Babadook!

My body start to shudder as Darrel was still tending to my needs. I patted on his head to get his attention that something wasn’t right. The Babadook smile got wider as he flicked his long fingers and it made me came hard. I screamed as I climax. Mister Babadook continue to watch me as I come down from my biggest high. I closed my eyes and my body relaxes. When I open my eyes from coming down from my orgasm, the Babadook was gone.


	4. A Phantom Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Babadook start visiting Caroline more often, making himself known to her.

 

This morning felt strange. My body feel numbed and cold. Even in Darrel embrace I still feel incomplete. I couldn’t get the image of the monster face out of my version. The Babadook had left a mental scar in my mind. I could never forget that face. His permanent shape tooth smile. Black lips. Ghostly white skin. Fingers that was claw like that can grow for days. The way he stare at me when I came from the flick of his fingers.

It all felt like a dream, but I know for sure he was real. I saw him with my own eyes. Sometimes I can feel Mister Babadook presence around me. Shit, I’m going insane. I gotta tell Darrel when he wakes up from his slumber. Would he believe me?

I moved his arms off of me as I got out of bed. The floor feel cold beneath my feet. I walk to my dresser as I got out a pair of clean panties. I slipped them on and I went to pick up some clothes to wear. I picked a black sweater and skinny jeans.  As I walk out the room I went to the living room and turn on my TV.

I flipped through the channels as I came across the classic movie channel. It was close to Halloween. The channel was playing classic monster movies. I sat down on the couch as I got interest in The Phantom of the Opera. It was interesting at first, but soon it got boring. I watched the silent film with disinterested. I preferred the Robert Englund’s version. Where the phantom is a slasher and have burn scars all over his face.

I got to the part where the phantom, Eric, reveled his piggy snout and shrunken eye sockets. Christine felled to the ground in fright. I chewed on the inside of my mouth as I looked away from the TV screen for a second. My eyes found the clock on the wall. It was 10 am. I better wake up Darrel before he sleep the whole weekend away. I want to send time with him before I have to go work tomorrow.

My body stretch on the couch as I was about to get up. Until, my eyes glance at the screen. I squint my eyes as I couldn’t believe what I was seeing on the TV. On the black and white scene where the Phantom was supposed to be at was replaced with Mister Babadook. Christine ran from him. She ran down the long stone hallways until she was blocked by the dark luring monster. The young woman gulped as Mister Babadook tower over the girl. His hands wrapped around Christine’s waist. She looked at him with curiosity and fear, wondering what he is planning to do to her.

His long finger tilt the frighten girl’s head. He wanted to get a better looked at her over-exaggerated make-up that the silent film star wore.  The Babadook got closer to Christine. His grey eyes hypnotized the frighten girl. The girl throw her arms around the creature. A pleasant smile formed on dark satin lips. Mister Babadook leaned in closer to the face of the girl. His black lips found Christin’s lips.

“Well, this just got interesting.” I whispered as I continue to watch Babadook take advantage of the opera singing. Christine closes her eyes as the monster continue to caress her neck as he kissed her.  Mister Babadook deepen the kiss as his eyes moved from the girl to staring at me. My breath got caught in my throat as my mouth open in a small ‘o’ shape.

He smiled his famous shape tooth grin. His grey eyes cut at me as he savor the kiss from Christine. Mister Babadook jerk his head as held onto his top hat, releasing himself from Christine’s embrace. The girl’s face was smeared from her makeup and black markings from the Babadook’s kiss.  Christine stared off into the distance, blinking her long eyelashes. The Babadook made a come here motion with his long claw like fingers at me. His lips moved but no sound came out of his monstrous mouth.

The scene flash to a title card saying, “Come to me, Caroline.” I rubbed my eyes from seeing that. This can’t be real. How does this monster knows my name? As the title card fade away he pushed over Christian as she was in a frozen state from being kissed by him. Mister Babadook got closer to the screen. His gray eyes never moved from my view. I pulled my knees close to my chest, frighten by the image that was closer to me.  My trembling hand moved toward the remote, but I was frozen with fear. My eyes widen as I saw Babadook tilt his head to the side and remove his top hat. He shake his shaggy dark hair as he gave me his icky clawed hand to me through the TV screen. I didn’t move. His hand was inches away from my face. My whole body was shaking. “Please don’t hurt me.” I whispered to it.

“What are you talking about Caroline?” That voice. I know that voice. I turn my head and saw Darrel standing beside the couch. I weakly smile to him. “Nothing.” My eyes went back to the TV screen and The Phantom of Opera was back playing normally. The Babadook was nowhere in sight. Darrel face twisted up as he watch me with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure you are okay?” I nodded my head as my eyes never left the screen.  I felt him sit down next to me. His arm was over my shoulder. “So, did you called Lori today about that gift she sent us?” I blinked at that question. “Shit. I knew I forgot to do something. Well, I doubt she is awake at 10 am on a Saturday’s morning since Lori probably went clubbing last night. I will call her around noon, Darrel.”

Darrel made a weird look at me. “Um..Caroline? It is 1: 30 pm already. Are you sure you are okay, sweetheart?” My eyes widen in shock. What? This can’t be true. It just turn ten a minute ago. I turn my head to the clock and sure enough Darrel was right. It was 1:30 pm as clear as daylight.


End file.
